The Nine Gates
by Coach Shogun 20
Summary: Naruto, an average farm boy is taken from his home on his 11th birthday for shinobi training, and possibly something else... AU No pairings yet M just in case. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

Summary: In a different version of the Naruto world all is not well. A secret criminal organization is planning to dominate the world, and a war that has taken up half of the century threatens to destroy Konoha and all others involved. Naruto, an average farm boy is taken from his home on his 11th birthday for shinobi training, and possibly something else. In a world like this anyone could be remembered as a hero...

M for extreme violence, drug references, and possible sexual themes later on.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Konoha, October Tenth, the year 26 T.H. The moon Tsukuyomi was waxing. The constellation above was The Fox. It was under these circumstances that two children were born..._

_My Children..._

_A son and daughter..._

_My daughter was beautiful, a small golden shock of hair, deep blue eyes, and a cute nose too._

_My son already looked just like his father. Only, my son's hair was red, and his eyes too._

_If you had been in my position you would know why I couldn't bring myself to tell my lover and fiancée that the son was not really his. Since my fiancée had not been present for his birth, I secretly had him sent to a friend of mine, who lived out in the country. I had hoped that would have been the end of the matter, unfortunately it wasn't..._

(End First Person View)

Year: 3 F.H. (11 years after 26 T.H.)

Date: October Tenth

Moon: Tsukuyomi, waning

"Naruto, can you herd the goats into the barn? It looks like its going to rain." Naruto's father, Taki, was sitting at the table, while his wife, Tako, cooked dinner on their wood stove.

"Yeah, no problem." Naruto turned out the door, knowing he'd get a surprise when he came back.

Once Naruto had finished getting the goats into the barn he counted them.

"One missing, crap." Naruto said as he shut the barn doors, aggravated.

"Dad, one of the goats is missing, I'm gonna go find him!" Naruto yelled out to his father.

"Come in Naruto. Let your brother look for it." Naruto walked in the back door as his brother was walking out.

"Naruto, my gift is in your room." Naruto's brother, Takuma, always kept a straight face.

Naruto entered the main room of the house to a sudden "Surprise!" from the rest of his family. Naruto was now surrounded by his father and mother, his little sister and brother, and his older sister. In fact Naruto was the only one of the Uzumaki siblings that was born without a twin, making him a 'special' child.

"Happy birthday kid. I know it's not much, but it's the best we can do." His father had a huge smile on his face as he rubbed Naruto's head. That smile hardly ever came out, he only saved it for birthdays.

Naruto first opened the present from his older sister. It something Naruto loved a lot, instant ramen. This was usually what he received from everyone in his family, but he didn't care. He loved ramen that much.

As suspected ramen was what he got from his little siblings. However his mother handed him a box shaped object covered with a cloth sack. He pulled on the drawstring and opened the sack to see a book. The title was "Shinobi Essentials: Using Chakra in your everyday life." Naruto became excited. Ever since a shinobi stopped in their house for a place to sleep Naruto had wanted to be one, and this would be the closest he would ever get to it. His family was very poor, much like other farmers and country-folk.

As Naruto was eating the first of his ramen bowls it started to rain. Suddenly, during the meal, the door slammed open in perfect timing with thunder. Everyone look at the door. It was Oni, the village soothsayer, and Naruto's second favorite person, the first being Takuma.

"Oni!" Naruto ran up to the elderly man and hugged him. Naruto face was buried deep into the ancient's beard.

"Naruto, heh heh heh, I have a gift for you. Close your eyes." Naruto shut his eyes in anticipation.

Naruto felt a light touch on his forehead. He knew it was Oni's finger, and he felt the finger trace a symbol in kanji on his forehead.

"Open those peepers of yours." Oni took a deep breath and ran his through his beard. "It is an ancient symbol for luck, it will bring you good fortune."

"Thanks, Oni" Naruto was obsessed over myths and the occult. That was the only reason Naruto like Oni, because he could stories of the old days for hours.

"I must go now, good luck on your road of life, Naruto" Oni was gone almost as fast as he appeared.

Naruto finished his first bowl of ramen then began his second.

"Dad, can I go with you to the city tomorrow?" Naruto had always wanted to see the city.

"Sure, why not." Taki was drinking a bottle of his home-brewed sake. "Go to sleep, we need to get up early tomorrow."

Naruto did as he was told, plus he was eager to see what his brother left him. Naruto went into his small bedroom which he shared with both of his brothers and opened up the cloth sack on his bed. In it was a note and a book of old myths. If there was one thing Naruto liked to do more than pranking his neighbors, it was reading. Naruto loved to read anything he could get his hands on, and since his family didn't get books or scrolls that often Naruto found himself reading the same books over and over again. Each time he tried to pretend that the book was going to have a different ending.

Looking at the cover Naruto found it had no title. Confused, he opened the pages, to find them all blank. Trying to find answers, Naruto looked at the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You're probably wondering why the book is blank. It's like that so that you may fill the pages with whatever you may want. I'll be leaving soon, you won't know when. I'll leave as though it was normal, then never come back. I'm going to live with my girlfriend in the city. Please don't tell dad or mom. Thanks. Happy Birthday._

_Love,_

_Takuma_

_P.S._

_Take good care of Takama._

Naruto held the note in his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. There would never be a person to fill the bunk above Naruto, no one to ruffle his hair. No one...

Naruto opened up his gift. He grabbed a pen quill from a box on the desk. He sat there staring at the blank paper for who knows how long before he heard a thump come from the main room. He stood up and went to investigate, however, before he could even get to the door he was stopped by someone in a green cloak with the hood drawn over their head. Naruto couldn't see their face because of the shadow of the hood.

"Stay here. We mean you nor your family harm." Naruto could tell by the voice that it was a female, in her mid-30's.

Naruto did a she said. After half an hour another cloaked man came an tapped the woman.

"Follow me." The woman turned toward the main room and walked in slowly.

Naruto followed her slowly. When he entered the main room his family looked solemn.

"Naruto, we have something to tell you. You're not really our child. Your aunt Kushina is." Naruto's former-father sounded like he wanted to cry, while his mother just let out bawling.

"It's true Naruto." The hooded-woman said. "I'm your mother. Before you start asking questions, just know that I had good reasons for leaving you with my brother, which I'll explain later. You are in great danger here. I, if you'll let me, can take you to Konoha for shinobi training, you'll be safer there."

There was a silence in which Naruto began to consider the offer.

"I should also mention that by staying here your endangering your family as well." Kushina had sat down on one of the dinner chairs.

"Okay, I will. For them. Let me get my stuff." Naruto turned around to go into his room.

"Don't bring too much, we can get some things in Konoha."

* * *

(Authors note: At the end of each chapter I'll put some information about this world that hasn't been explained and won't be anywhere else but it'll be good.)

Constellations: There are three constellations in this world. The Fox, The Eye, and The Knife. These signs represent what you'll do later in life. The sign of The Fox is so rare that most born under are immediately to be considered noble. It also shows that they will be powerful ninja. The sign of The Eye, also known as The Common Sign, over u of the world's population was born under this sign. Because of this the sign is considered a peasant sign, however the Uchiha Clan considers anyone born into their clan under this sign to have a great future in the shinobi arts. They are also rumored to develop the Sharingan at a young age. Sasuke Uchiha, as well as his brother and father were born under this sign. The sign of the Knife is the second most common sign, housing of the world's population. Many shinobi are born under this sign, including all four Hokages and the first two Kazekages.

(Authors note: Thank you for reading, please review so that I may improve my writing skills. Anything else that you wanted to know about this will probably be revealed within the next two chapters.i.e. who is still alive, some pairings, etc.)


	2. The Test

Year: 5 F.H.

Date: December Fourth

Moon: Tsukuyomi, full

Naruto looked around him he was in a dark room, pipes covering the ceiling, most leaking drop by drop. In front of him was a huge cage with two dark red eyes.

Before anything else could happen Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He had had the same nightmare at least once a week since Kushina had told him that he was the son of the Kyuubi.

Flashback

"You see Naruto, it was the day after my daughter was conceived. I was training in the woods when he approached me. He was an average sized fox. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I couldn't resist it." Kushina was walking with Naruto through the streets of the city.

"You did it with a fox?" Naruto was disgusted.

"No, he conceived you without physical contact." Kushina explained it simply. "Nine months later I gave birth to both of you."

End Flashback

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so he went over to the desk in his room. On it, opened to the first page, was the empty book he had received for his 11th birthday, still empty. Naruto could never think of anything to put into it. He would sit there staring at the paper for hours, thinking of ideas, then mentally discarding them. It seemed like nothing was good enough to use the ink and paper on.

Naruto's eyes eventually trailed upwards to the map of the ancient world he had purchased. The three world powers then were The Fire Empire, (Konoha, Suna, Kemuri, Kusa, Ame, Hoshi. are the world powers in its remnants.) The Kappan Kingdom, (Kappa and Oto are the only world powers in its place.) and the Obake Empire. (Which gave birth to the Iwa, Kumo, Tanbo, Benzaiten, Jashin, Susanoo, Kitsune, and Obake villages.)

(Author's note: lol, that was confusing. It was the semi-official list of current shinobi countries. The only ones missing were: Getsu, Kiri, Taki, Yuki, and Kage-Yuki. All of which are on an island or one of the poles. If your curious as to what these names mean, theres an English-translation at the bottom.)

Naruto's eyes were drawn to a drawing of a Fire Empire military fort which was near his home. He had always wanted to go inside, but Takuma always told Naruto that the ghosts of soldiers and spirits inhabited it.

Naruto's door was opened suddenly letting a breeze of cool air in blowing out the candle on his desk.

"Naruto, time to get ready for school today. First you need to go to Rin, then she'll tell you what you're doing for your final test." Kushina stood in the doorway with a brown shirt and pants on.

"Okay." Naruto stood up and got dressed.

He ate his breakfast while his cousin was still asleep in her room. Naruto had to get up early for special tutoring, since he joined in the middle of the second year of a three-year program. After he finished being tutored by Rin, he was off to Iruka's classroom. While Naruto didn't like having to spend twice as much time learning as everyone else, he did like Rin. He wouldn't admit it if you asked him, but Naruto thought she was sort of pretty, with her shoulder-length brown hair and the two lines on her cheeks.

When Naruto stepped outside he was surprised that it was darker outside than it was inside. Kushina didn't like to light too many of the candles before The Yondaime was up. Looking up, Naruto discovered it was starting to rain.

_That's a bad sign._

In few cultures of the world was it considered good if it started raining before the sun rose. Especially if you were caught in the rain.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and drew his hood up. He wore an black short sleeve shirt with a orange and black tunic above it. The hood to the tunic was something rare.

Looking at his watch, Naruto made his way down the gray cobblestone road. After a few minutes of walking by the gray stonework buildings, Naruto found himself in front of Rin's house. The rain had made the stones slippery, and Naruto had fallen a few times.

Began walking down the stairs to the front door. When this section of Konoha was built during the Fire Empire, it was common practice to have the first floor built partway underground, with a floor below it, and a floor above it.

"Hi Rin-Sensei!" Naruto opened the wooden door.

"Hello Naruto, I don't have much to teach you today. So, let's get started." Rin began teaching Naruto the few things he didn't know and needed to know. All while Naruto listened intently, wishing that he could read the information instead.

When she had finished an hour had passed.

_Pretty short for a lesson._ Naruto thought.

"Okay, we still have three hours. Heh. You should practice your techniques for your final test. I think its supposed to be cloning." Rin sat down at a table in the room and picked up a book.

"Alright." _Crap, cloning. My worst technique of all. Well, next to invisibility._

Naruto began training, trying not to wear himself out. He found the most he could make was three.

"That should get you to pass." Kushina said through her book.

Naruto sat down at the table, across from Kushina, and pulled out his own book. Currently he was reading about the history of Hoshi, and its gas warfare. It was one of the few subjects he considered to be boring. The major reason being: Hoshi spent thousands of years as an isolationist conglomeration of clans that warred with each other for the majority of the land. He saw Hoshi as a nonstop war, that threatened to destroy the entire country.

Eventually Naruto got bored of reading and decided to go home.

"See ya, Rin Sensei." Naruto turned to leave.

"Bye Naruto." Rin lifted her eyes from her book for a moment, focusing on the orange-headed kid, then they returned to the pages.

Naruto walked around the city for a little bit, eventually getting into the newer section of it. This section compromised of huge, limestone skyscrapers that reach up to 25 stories high. The tallest, and widest of these being the Hokage Tower. It was 35 stories high, and nearly half a kilometer wide. The roof on it was flat, different from the rounded tops of the others.

Behind the Tower was an even greater achievement, the Hokage Heads, carved into the Great Fire Mountain, part of the Konoha Mountain range. The First Hokage was on the far left, separate from the other three as a reminder that he founded the village. Then the Second Hokage, then the Third, and lastly, the Fourth, who due to recent mandates that expanded Konoha's military, has become known as the War Hokage.

Finally Naruto had managed to kill enough time to go to class, early none the less. Naruto sat down in his usual _first_ seat. Right next to where Sasuke sat. When Kiko, Naruto's cousin, arrived he gave the seat to her. Once he had given the seat to Sakura...

He never made that mistake again.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke, still staring at the chalkboard in the front. "Why are you always here so early?"

"I guess I have nothing else to do." Naruto lied. "Why are you always here so early?"

"I have to get stronger, and vigilance and timeliness are part of that." Sasuke sighed quietly. "Enough said."

Naruto once more sat staring at the chalkboard that read "Final Test TODAY!!". He banged his head on the table, hoping he hadn't wasted too much chakra practicing.

"Hey, nerd, get up!" It was Kiko. She always called Naruto a nerd, because he was just about always reading. It probably didn't help that since he had came to Konoha his farmer's tan had faded into a shade of pink, close to white.

"Alright." Naruto mumbled as he stood. He walked two chairs over, knowing that Sakura or Ino would dash into the room and steal the chair from the other.

"So, Sasuke-kun..." That was always how it began. Every morning, of every day, every week. Kiko would say those words then begin flirting like crazy.

Naruto couldn't see what all the girls liked in Sasuke, in all the conversation Naruto had with him, Sasuke seemed hell-bent on some sort of revenge. Other than that he didn't talk much. He mostly buried his face behind his tall, black collar, and stared at whatever was in front of him.

One by one the students came in, ready to become genin. Today Sakura had gotten to the chair first.

_Thank Izanagi._ Naruto thought. _I couldn't stand it if Ino was next to me for the entire day._

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Hm? Oh. Hi Naruto." Sakura turned her head briefly to speak to him face to face, then turned her head back to Sasuke so fast, it made her pink hair fly into Naruto face.

Until Iruka silenced the class and begun the testing in a different room, all Naruto could hear was "Oh, Sasuke-kun." and "Good luck, Sasuke-kun".

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Finally Naruto thought, after Sasuke left, the few girls who were still there screamed "Good luck Sasuke-kun" so loud, Naruto thought he would go deaf.

Naruto stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. Putting his hands in the proper hand sign, Naruto took a calming breath.

"Ninja Art: Cloning technique!" Four clones appeared side by side in front of Naruto.

"Good job, you pass." Iruka handed Naruto his Konoha headband.

"Alright, I passed!" Naruto practically jumped out the door to the courtyard.

* * *

Translations:

Konoha-Leaf

Suna-Sand

Kemuri-Smoke

Kusa-Grass

Ame-Rain

Hoshi-Star

Kappa-A water sprite, common in Japanese folklore.

Oto-Sound

Iwa-Rock

Kumo-Clouds

Tanbo-Dragonfly

Benzaiten-One of the Seven Japanese Gods of Luck

Jashin-A god of one of the several death-worship cults.

Susanoo-The Shinto God of Storms

Kitsune-Fox

Obake-Shape shifter

(Note: any villages not included here will be revealed later on.)

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. The Clan Uchiha, and Meeting the Teacher

Year: 32 T.H.

Date: May, Twenty-third

Moon: Tsukuyomi, waxing

_I examined the wall carefully. All around the wall. I looked for a fault in it's massive construction. 11 feet thick, solid stone, stretching higher than the Hokage's Tower itself. I put my right hand to the wall and leaned against it. The people around me stared. It wasn't everyday you saw an ANBU member in the city streets. After a while I decided to have one more look. I examined every last piece of the wall from the inside of the city, then the outside. I couldn't find any weakness. Nothing. Not even a spot which was thinner than the rest._

_I had begun walking home. I was on a desolate little street, with ancient houses falling apart on either side._

CLANG!

_The sewer!_

_I had stepped on the sewer cover, and I now saw how an army could invade Konoha. Making sure no one was around, I removed the cover and hopped down into the darkness._

SPLASH!

_I had landed in the disgusting water, littered with feces and the like. Wiping the sludge from my face, I waded through the slime until I reached the main tunnel. I pulled myself onto the small pathway on the right side, and I began walking. The only light came from small holes in the grates above my head. After walking for what felt like hours, I came to my destination: Where the sewer empties into a river._

_I walked up to the bars that sealed me in. I remove an explosive note from my pouch and replaced it on the center bar. Backing away as it exploded, I accidentally fell into the goop once more._

_There was one last thing I needed to know. I climbed the highest tree, giving me a perfect view of the Third Hokage's head on the mountain. Dropping myself from the tree, I knew the Third's head was the north-most._

_I had found it. The one, the only one, lapse in Konoha's ultimate defensives. I had found the perfect route for the Kappan invasion._

_And that is why Uchiha Itachi, me, is known as the greatest traitor ever, in the history of Konoha..._

Year: 5 F.H.

Date: December Fifth

Moon: Tsukuyomi, full

_It's my goal..._

_My ambition..._

_My purpose..._

_No one else understands. No one else could possibly understand. That man, no, that thing is responsible for my clan's death. Yes, my uncle and my parents are still alive, but that is nothing compared to the 102 Uchiha who died that day. The day, they invaded, entering from a passage only he knew. A passage, he showed them._

_I despise his name. It is like poison in my mouth when I speak it. He has brought shame upon his village, his family, the ANBU, and his friends._

_I trusted him..._

_My parents trusted him more than they did I..._

_She trusted him..._

_He let us all down. He caused the deaths of 337 citizens of Konoha._

_One day I'll kill him..._

_For the Uchiha who died defending their village and their honor..._

_For the mothers, whose love will never again grace their children..._

_For the mothers, who had love stored up to give, but lost the one to give it to..._

_For the children, who died before their first breath was taken..._

_For the children, who may never again play with their toys because of an injury..._

_It's for these people I train, for these people I sweat, for the people I suffer..._

_I am an Avenger..._

Year: 5 F.H.

Date: December Fifth

Moon: Tsukuyomi, full

Location: A cave, other information unavailable at the time.

"Master." A man with orange hair spoke to a man in a hood. "May I request your attention, Master?"

"Speak." The hooded man spoke with a dark, monotoned voice, and his back to the other man.

"Hai. Deidara has returned Master." The orange-haired shinobi bowed before the hooded one and backed away.

"Deidara, do you have the Three tails?"

"No, Master. It killed my partner." Deidara prepared to be yelled at.

"Perhaps it is for the best, a new partner might do you some good, rest up. He will be here tomorrow." The hooded man stood up. "I in the mean time will go after the Four tails." He announced.

The man began walking toward the other side of the cave. When he arrived he made some hand signs and opened a portal in front of him. As he walked through it, the portal disappeared.

"I don't like Madara." Deidara, said as he ran his fingers through his long ponytail, revealing a mouth on its palm.

"Me either, Pein." A feminine voice came from the shadows.

"I know, I know. We'll deal with him when the time comes. For now, we'll have to live with him."

Year: 5 F.H.

Date: December Fifth

Moon: Tsukuyomi, full

Location: The Konoha Academy of the Shinobi Arts.

Time: 14:21

"Naruto, don't do that!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, who was placing a chalk eraser at the top of the door in between in and the frame.

"Well, I'd use a bucket normally, but this will have to do." Naruto admired his work. "Besides, it's our sensei's fault for not being on time. I bet the other teams are already out on some cool mission or something!"

"You nerd, why don't you just read one of your books to pass the time?" Kiko was sitting on Sasuke's right.

"You don't really think that's going to work do you? This is a professionally trained jounin, not some bum babbling things from a book." Sasuke said.

"Iruka sensei was professional." Naruto retaliated for his beloved sensei and friend.

"But not Mizuki." Sasuke mentally laughed at the joke he just made, he couldn't actually laugh. Not since one gruesome day.

Everyone heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"Here he comes." Naruto was overflowing with excitement.

Kiko didn't even look at the door, her eyes were too focused on Sasuke. Sakura looked at the door, secretly hoping the prank worked.

A hand appeared on the door, sliding it open as a head appeared in the increasing slot.

THUMP!

"Who did this?" The man took the eraser from his silver hair. He had on a mask, covering his lower face. His headband was tilted to cover his left eye. He had on a standard Jounin tunic, dark green with a hood.

"It was-" Kiko's squealing was suddenly interrupted by Naruto.

"It was me! I did it!" Naruto screamed with joy.

_He... confessed?!_ Kiko was confused. (Author's Note: Although that's hardly an accomplishment. XD)

_Idiot! We have an idiot for a sensei! I can't believe he fell for that! I can't get stronger being taught by an idiot!_ Sasuke was surprised, and couldn't care less that Naruto confessed.

"Naruto, you idiot! You're not supposed to confess!" Sakura yelled at the orange-haired idiot.

The masked-Jounin took them to a garden next to one of the many koi ponds of Konoha. He sat himself on a bench and told his students to sit on the stone edging.

"Alright, tell me a little about yourself. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Oh, and a question about our training." The masked man leaned back, relaxing his muscles.

"Could you do it first, to show us how to do it?" Sakura was sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright. My name, is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things, and few people. I dislike few things, and many people. I don't really have time for hobbies. And my dream is private. I don't have to ask a question." Kakashi let out a deep sigh. "Since you were so eager to learn how to do it, maybe you should go next."

"Okay. I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and giggled. "My hobby is.." Once more, a glance and a giggle. "My dream for the future..." A long glance, a loud giggle, and a small blush of the cheeks. "I dislike, ignorant people." Sakura finished.

Kiko was much the same, except she said "Becoming Hokage" for her dream and "Naruto" instead of ignorant people and shot Naruto a evil glare. Oh, she also said "Namikaze Kiko" instead of "Sakura Haruno."

"I'll assume your Naruto. You go next." Kakashi pointed at a certain orange-haired farm boy.

"Yes! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like books, especially history books, and ramen. I dislike Hoshi, stupid people..." Naruto began a long rant about many things he didn't like ranging from red lemurs, to monkeys. "... and I really hate eating goat meat. My dream for the future, hmm. I'm not really sure. I guess just to learn as much history as I can and be a great shinobi! My hobbies, collecting instant ramen cups, and collecting ancient maps and manuscripts." Naruto made a huge smile when he finished. "Oh, and pranking people. I love to prank people."

"I can tell. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. "Make this short, we're wasting a lot of our time."

"Rest assured, I will. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much. I hate a certain someone. My hobbies are training, and my ambition, not a dream, an ambition is to kill that certain someone." Sasuke's eyes became narrow as he spoke.

_Obito was right, he is crazy..._ Kakashi shook his head.

_I hope he doesn't mean me!_ Naruto was afraid.

_I hope he's talking about Kiko._ Sakura had a sly smile on her face.

_I hope he's talking about Sakura._ Kiko had that same sly smile on her face.

"Alright, questions?"

"I thought there were only three genin to a team." Naruto raised his hand, though it hardly mattered as he didn't wait for Kakashi to call on him.

"Due to a recent mandate by the 'War Hokage', it's now teams of 5. 4 genin, and a jounin. Anymore questions? Then meet me back here tomorrow, 6:10 A.M. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, if you do you'll puke it up. And I'm sure the koi won't appreciate that." And in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

Izanagi

Izanagi was the first Shinto God. He and his wife, Izanami, created the world. Eventually he saw his wife in her true form, similar to a demon, in other words UGLY!! Knowing he saw her, she fled to Yomi (Shinto equivalent to Hell). He followed her there to try and convince her to come back. However she chased him out. He then went to a river to perform a cleansing ritual. During this ritual, The Moon God Tsukuyomi was created from his right eye. Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, from his left eye. And Susanoo (see the last chapter for what he was god of) from his nose. Shintoism is the largest religion in (this) Naruto world. Therefore, Izanagi is the replacement of God in language. (I.E. "Good Lord!" becomes "Good Izanagi!" "God dang it!" becomes "Izanagi dang it!" etc.)

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review.


	4. no title

Year: 5 F.H.

Date: December Sixth

Moon: Tsukuyomi, full

Location: A Garden near a koi pond

Time: 12:00

"Alright. I'm going to go and eat my lunch in peace, I don't want either of you feeding Kiko or Sasuke, alright?" Kakashi had given his students the bell test, saying one of them would be sent back to the academy. "You and Kiko can try again after lunch, Sasuke."

In a puff of smoke, the masked man was gone. Kakashi came to a little cafe at the bottom of a skyscraper. The front of the cafe was open, to let in fresh air. There were several tables in almost random places inside. Kakashi sat down at one with a woman and an ANBU member sitting at it.

"Kakashi, you're late." Rin joked at him.

"You're getting more and more like me, pal." The ANBU, whose mask was that of a bird's with red and black lines, patted Kakashi on the back.

"Shut up Obito." Kakashi said as he smacked him on the back of his head. "I see you already ordered. That was considerate." The sarcasm in Kakashi's voice was almost undetectable.

"Don't mention it." Obito leaned his chair back and slid his hood down, revealing spiky black hair, with a scar on the nape of the neck.

"I ordered for you." Rin patted Kakashi's hand.

"The usual?"

"The usual."

"Good." Kakashi sighed and began rubbing his temples. "My new team is stressful. But they've done the best out of all of them."

"Hey, maybe 'Two thumbs down' Kakashi will finally give at least one thumb up." Obito put his feet up on the table.

"Excuse me, sir. You can't have your feet on the table." The man serving behind the cash register yelled.

"Sorry." Obito removed his feet, leaving a layer of dried mud dust covering his part of the table.

Kakashi let out another sigh, larger than the one before. In response, Rin put her arm around him and starting rubbing his shoulder. She put her other hand on his head, running it through his silky, white mane.

Obito justed blinked under his mask, wishing Rin had fell in love with him, instead of his best friend.

Kakashi and Obito weren't friends in the contemporary way. Obito loved to bug Kakashi, and Kakashi considered Obito an annoying gnat that would never die. However, neither of them would admit it, but they needed each other. Kakashi would still believe that the mission was more important than friends, heck, he wouldn't even believe in friends. He once believed everyone was just a tool of Konoha, no more expendable than a pebble, or a paper plate.

"Food's on!" The server put the plates down in front of each person.

"Yummy!" Obito began to consume his food extremely fast. If Obito loved anything other than Rin, it was food.

Kakashi took one bite from his plate, then looked at his watch.

_Fifteen minutes. I need to go._

"It was nice meeting with you guys again, but I need to return to my team." Kakashi stood up and started walking away. "See ya."

"Bye." Rin looked down at Kakashi's plate.

_It's no wonder all he ever orders is one fried shrimp, he doesn't even finish that._ Rin chuckled to herself.

"Alright, let's see how you did. Kiko, Sasuke open your mouths." Kakashi walked up to Kiko and nearly put his nose in her mouth. He then went to Sasuke, doing the same. "I smell, rice and soy sauce! Naruto! Sakura! Did you feed them?!" Kakashi was yelling extremely loud.

"Yes." Naruto said in a sheepish voice.

"Well, then there's only one thing to do." Kakashi's eye thinned. "Pass you all!" Kakashi voice suddenly became sweet, and cheery.

"Please don't hi... Wait, what? Pass?" Naruto's eye began to twitch.

"Why did you pass us sensei? We disobeyed your oder." Sakura, unlike Naruto, kept her cool.

"Well, this was a test of teamwork. Had you two not have fed Sasuke or Kiko, you both would fail. I wanted to see if you would give up orders, to save a friend. Remember: In the ninja world, those who give up a mission are garbage, but those who abandon their companions are worse than garbage." Kakashi walked over to Kiko and untied her.

"Yomi! That's cool." Naruto jumped up and punched the air above his head.

"Yes, go home and get some rest. We have training tomorrow. Be here at 6:10 A.M., sharp." Kakashi turned to walk back home.

Kiko, Naruto, and Sakura all followed.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Like, ME!" Sasuke began to kick his legs wildly. "Untie me, or Izanagi have mercy on your soul!" Sasuke's yelling went unheard by the sensei who stood in front of a black stone and a flagpole.

"You know what this is, right?"

Sasuke found that the ropes were gone, replaced by a small cloud of smoke. He walked over to Kakashi, and got a better look at the stone.

"It's the Uchiha stone, a list of all the Uchiha who died in service of Konoha." Sasuke didn't like looking at the stone, too many memories.

"Did you know her?" Kakashi pointed to a name on the stone.

"She was one of my aunts, not born Uchiha, she was married in, why?" Sasuke looked up at his sensei.

"She was my sister." Kakashi turned and walked away, before Sasuke had an opportunity to respond.

Year: 5 F.H.

Date: December Sixth

Moon: Tsukuyomi, full

Location: A cave, other information unavailable at the time.

"Where's my new partner?" Deidara was getting impatient.

Suddenly, as if perfectly planned, a portal opened across the cave and out came a man with spiky black hair and an orange mask. There was a note attached to his torso.

"Let me see that." Deidara grabbed the note from his chest and read it aloud. "Hi, my name is Tobi. I cannot speak. Deidara is supposed to be my partner." Deidara looked at this man and back at the note. "Alright, come on."

Deidara walked over to the wall, and opened a portal. He and Tobi walked through it.

* * *

The Kitsune Village

The Kitsune Village is a rather odd one. It is a religion based village. Its religion, worshiping the Kyuubi. The people of the village perform various rituals daily to profess their love for the Kyuubi. When the Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth Hokage, the Kitsune Village immediately joined the Konoha-Kappan war on the Kappan side. Now the Kitsune Village's 'Fox Fighters', jounin who use summoning jutsu and ninjutsu relating to foxes, are seen at every battle. Their closest neighbor is the Jashin Village, who they are also in a constant state of war with for supremacy. You see, Jashin, Susanoo, Kitsune, and Benzaiten are all in the same country. Amidst in a four-way civil war that is destroying all four of the villages other than Jashin, the country has become isolationist, banning all trade. Somehow Kitsune manages to send shinobi to Kappa however.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
